En mi corazón viviraas
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: Ro ama a Zeta profundamente, pero ¿Sentira Zeta lo mismo? ¿Como puede Ro descubrirlo? Hehe un *obligado* para los que aman la parja de Zeta/Ro.


Sky*Angeli: Holas!  
  
Sari: Hey.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Tengo otro fic, tengo otro fic!  
  
Sari: ¿De que se trata?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Del Proyecto Zeta.  
  
Sari: Oh wow..  
  
Sky*Angeli: La verdad es que me encanta el proyecto Zeta, siempre quise escribir un fic pero nunca había inspiración..  
  
Sari: Suerte con este fic, solamente te recuerdo que hay otros pendientes.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Oh si, lo que pasa es que la inspiración no me llega..pero en cuanto me llegue con gusto y escribo. Otra cosita..la canción que uso se llama "En mi corazón vivirás" (creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta por el titulo del fic) y la canta Phill Collins.  
  
Feliz lectura.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
En mi corazón vivirás."  
  
~*~*~* Estaba oscuro..un frió indescriptible recorría su cuerpo...ella, Ro Rowen, ya conocía esa sensación...era la sensación de sentirse sola..  
  
Ella no comprendía porque se encontraba en ese estado..todo estaba como siempre...no mentira..no lo estaba...las cosas habían cambiado..pero no necesariamente para mal.  
  
Dos años habían pasado...las cosas ya eran distintas, el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos la hacían sonreír...  
  
Zeta y ella habían logrado su objetivo...conseguir la libertad de Zeta, pero los riesgos y las aventuras no acabaron en ese momento...pues Zeta quería convertirse en un humano completamente..y cuando la oportunidad llego...el la acepto sin pensarlos dos veces.  
  
Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? El ya había conseguido lo que quería ser, un humano libre, y aunque Zeta le ofreció a Ro en varias ocasiones, seguir buscando a su familia..ella siempre se negó ella no quería separarse de Zeta, quería estar a su lado.  
  
Ese era el problema ella lo amaba a él, pero aceptarlo era imposible...era tan complicado...Zeta podría ser ya un humano pero parecía no entender aun las emociones humanas a la perfección.  
  
Es por eso que ella se encontraba así...llorando cada noche...por él...pero por supuesto ella nunca lo demostraría seguiría siendo la misma Ro. La joven que nunca se rendía, la joven sarcástica, la joven que siempre se desesperaba cuando Zeta no entendía algo...ella siempre sería esa Ro..para el mundo exterior..  
  
Mas para dentro de su ser, Ro, siempre sería la joven ,que, aunque era sarcástica también era optimista, la joven que aunque no se rendía, necesitaba apoyo de alguien, ese alguien era Zeta, la joven que aunque se desesperaba con la ingenuidad de Zeta, también admiraba su inocencia y su forma mas sencilla de ver las cosas. Para Ro, era como vivir dos personalidades...las dos tan diferentes.  
  
Salió de la casa en donde Zeta y ella vivían por ya año y medio...quiso salir al jardín a pensar, vaya que le hacía falta.  
  
Se sentó en un escalón..admirando todo a su alrededor, respirando el aire que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, oyendo como las hojas de los árboles se mecían lentamente. Y de pronto soltó a llorar...aunque eso no era algo típico en su carácter..ella lo hizo...dejo salir las lagrimas..que ya empezaban a hacer el recorrido por su cara, y era mejor llorar..ya no podía soportar todos esos sentimientos guardados solo para ella.  
  
"¿Ro?" dijo una voz detrás de ella, súbitamente ella volteo solo para encontrarse con el rostro del que la hacia pensar todo el tiempo, Zeta.  
  
"Hola Zeta." Dijo ella limpiando rápidamente las lagrimas de su rostro, mas él lo notó.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa Ro?" dijo Zeta con una mirada preocupada en sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ro.  
  
"Creo que hay muchos pensamientos en mi mente, eso es todo."  
  
"¿Necesitas hablar de eso?  
*Como me apena, el verte llorar,  
  
Toma mi mano, siéntela,  
  
Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,  
  
No llores mas, que aquí estoy.  
Ro no pudo evitar sonreír al oír tan preocupada a su amigo, ¿pero como poder hablar de eso? ¿Cómo poder explicarle lo que realmente sentía?, ella no lo sabia, no tenía esa respuesta..pero no le importaba...solo quería su compañía.  
  
"En realidad, son muchas cosas las que están en mi cabeza, Zeta..no se como explicártelo."  
  
"Oh, ya entiendo."  
  
"Pero me haría bastante que te quedaras conmigo." Dijo Ro, al oir la voz de Zeta, al parecer su respuesta le había herido.  
  
"Esta bien." Dijo sonriendo.  
*Frágil te vez, dulce sensual,  
  
Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré,  
  
Esta fusión es irrompible,  
  
No llores mas que aquí estoy.  
Ahí estaban los dos, mirando todo a su alrededor, disfrutando aquel momento, para Zeta, aquello era algo nuevo, sentía algo cálido en su interior, era agradable, no quería que aquello terminara.  
  
Por otra parte, Ro estaba feliz, así como estaba, se había agarrado del brazo del Zeta, recargando su cabeza, en su hombro, ella apreciaba cada momento.  
  
"¿Ro?"  
  
"¿Si Zeta?"  
  
"¿Por que hacen ellos eso?" dijo Zeta mientras señalaba una pareja abrazada, que se veía a lo lejos."  
  
"¿Hacer que?"  
  
"Eso...¿por que tienen sus brazos sobre el otro?"  
  
"Eso es un abrazo."  
  
"¿Y por que lo hacen?"  
  
"Pues...están enamorados.."  
  
"¿Enamorados?"  
  
"Umm..si..cuando una persona siente amor por otra.."  
  
"¿Qué es el amor?"  
  
"¿No sabes que es al amor?"  
  
"No puedo decirte que si o no..puede que ya lo haya experimentado..pero no lo sepa."  
  
"Oh."  
*En mi corazón, tu vivirás,  
  
Desde hoy será, y para siempre amor,  
  
En mi corazón, no importa el que dirán,  
  
Dentro de mi estarás siempre.  
"Bueno..pues el amor es un sentimiento de afecto hacia otra persona...que la aprecias, te gusta su forma de ser y te gusta estar con ella."  
  
"¿Y es lo mismo querer que amar?"  
  
"¿De donde sacaste esa pregunta?"  
  
"He oido que mucha gente, le dice a otra "Te quiero."  
  
"Pues..yo pienso que amar a alguien es mas fuerte que querer a alguien."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Ummm..no se como explicártelo..porque los amigos generalmente se quieren y los novios se aman."  
*No pueden entender nuestro sentir,  
  
Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder,  
  
Se que hay diferencia, mas por dentro,  
  
Somos iguales tu y yo.  
"¿Novios?"  
  
"Eh...así se le llama a la pareja formada por un chico y una chica."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"¿Es por eso que se abrazan? ¿Por qué se aman?"  
  
"Si Zeta, es por eso."  
  
"¿Y los amigos se abrazan?"  
  
"Si Zeta, a veces."  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que solo los novios se abrazan."  
  
"En realidad, solo se abrazan los amigos que se parecían mucho, es una forma de demostrar su afecto."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ro no entendía por que de pronto Zeta se había interesado tanto en el tema, del amor, el querer y esas cosas...que oportuno...de pronto Zeta sacó su brazo de las manos de Ro, ella al sentir eso, se movió rápidamente...antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, sus brazos rodearon sus cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su cabello en su cara...y oir los suaves y calmados latidos de su corazón..si bien ella se había exaltado..en ese momento ella no quería soltarlo, quería quedarse así para siempre.  
*En mi corazón, tu vivirás,  
  
Desde hoy será y para siempre amor.  
Después de unos 3 minutos...(los mas bellos de su vida debería agregar) Ro y Zeta se separaron, Zeta, al ver en los ojos de Ro, pudo ver como era que sus ojos azules brillaban tanto, y como era que su sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara.  
  
"¿Y eso porque fue?"  
  
"Tu dijiste que a los amigos que se aprecian mucho se les dan abrazos."  
  
"¿Yo significo mucho para ti?  
  
"Si Ro, no se que haría sin ti."  
  
"Yo tampoco se que haría sin ti Zeta."  
*No escuches ya más, ¿qué pueden saber?  
  
Si nos queremos mañana y hoy,  
  
Ellos lo entenderán, lo se.  
"¿Ro?  
  
"¿Qué pasa ahora Zeta?"  
  
"¿Por qué ahora hacen eso?"  
  
"¿Hacer Que?"  
  
"¿Por qué juntan sus labios?"  
  
"Eso se llama un beso Zeta."  
  
"Ah, ¿es como el abrazo? ¿Qué demuestra afecto a otra persona."  
  
"Pues si..pero aquí es diferente."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Por que no puedes besar a un amigo en los labios,, generalmente, los amigos se dan beso en la mejilla."  
  
"¿Por qué no pueden los amigos besarse en los labios."  
  
"Por que cuando uno hace eso, eso significa que ahora amas a ese amigo."  
  
"¿Y eso es malo?"  
  
"No, pero si besas a un amigo en los labios las cosas ya no son las mismas..porque ahora hay algo mas grande que los une."  
  
"¿Y que es eso?"  
  
"El amor."  
*Talvez el destino te hará pensar,  
  
Más la soledad tendrás que aguantar,  
  
Ellos lo entenderán, lo se.  
"¿Entonces si uno besa a alguien en los labios significa que lo ama?"  
  
"Pues algo así.."  
  
"No entiendo.."  
  
"Es que uno debe besar a la otra persona con sinceridad, que de verdad lo sienta, por que si lo hace sin sentir nada, es como jugar con los sentimientos de los demas.""  
  
"¿Y como se supone que vas a saber si alguien te besa con sinceridad?"  
  
"Simplemente lo notas.."  
  
"¿Alguna vez te han besado?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Yo no lo he permitido."  
  
"¿Es que acaso te molesta.?"  
  
"No, pero todos los chicos que conocí no tenían alguna intención de estar conmigo....solo querían jugar con mis sentimientos."  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
"No hay porque disculparse."  
  
"¿Te has enamorado?"  
*Lo haremos muy juntos, pues,  
  
En mi corazón, créeme, que tu vivirás,  
  
Estarás dentro de mi,  
  
Hoy y por siempre amor.  
"Si, me he enamorado."  
  
"¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado?"  
  
"Pues..un sentimiento cálido te llena el corazón cuando estas con esa persona, te gusta su compañía, te sientes vació si no esta, piensas todo el tiempo en ella."  
  
"¿Y como se demuestra al amor?"  
  
"Con muchas cosas..agarrando la mano de la otra persona, abrazándolo, dando besos, saliendo a todos lados junto, ayudando a esa persona cuando tiene problemas y cosas por el estilo."  
*Tu en mi corazón,  
  
Si en mi corazón,  
  
No importa el que dirán  
  
No sufras mas, dentro de mi estarás.  
  
Siempre.  
Se habían quedado callados, no había mucho que decir, pues ya se conocían, era como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre.  
  
Ro estaba dispuesta a entrar ya a la casa..pues aparte de que ya era tarde, hacía frio, se movió de su lugar en el escalón, Zeta al notar eso..puso su mano sobre la de ella, Ro asombrada solo pudo alzar la vista para ver a Zeta mirando a las estrellas..es como si el quisiera ver el infinito, de pronto, el se movió su cabeza, quedando así frente a frente con Ro, el sonrío mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de ella.  
  
Hasta que se juntaron completamente.  
  
Ro se exalto, a tal grado, que se aparto un poco de los labios de Zeta, él al notar esta acción se empezó a hacer para atrás.. ¡Él la había malinterpretado!... antes de que el se separara cada vez más, ella lo abrazo por el cuello..juntando así sus labios nuevamente.  
  
Pudo ser un beso tímido, pero lleno sobretodo de amor y sinceridad.  
*Aquí siempre,  
  
Para ti estaré siempre,  
  
Siempre y por siempre.  
Después de unos minutos ellos se separaron..Zeta fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"Yo, Ro lo siento"  
  
"No tienes porque disculparte."  
  
"Es solo que quería demostrarte que te amo."  
  
"¿De verdad?"  
  
"Si Ro , yo te amo."  
  
"¿Por qué no me lo habias dicho?  
  
"No sabía como decírtelo, cuando me di cuenta que ya habíamos hecho todo lo que los enamorados hacen excepto besarnos, se me ocurrio decírtelo con un beso...lo siento si estuvo mal."  
  
"Por su puesto que no Zeta." Dijo Ro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "No pudiste haber encontrado una mejor manera."  
  
"¿En serio?"  
  
"Si, lo digo , en serio, pero dime ¿Sabes porque?"  
  
Zeta negó con la cabeza.  
  
"Por que a veces un beso dice mas que mil palabras juntas. Ahora vamos adentro por que hace frio."  
  
"Esta bien Ro, yo te sigo.  
*Solo mira a tu lado.  
  
Solo mira a tu lado.  
  
Solo mira a tu lado.  
  
Yo estaré siempre.  
~*Fin~*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sky*Angeli: Tan tan.. se acabo. ¿Qué opinas Sari?  
  
Sari: Sabes lo que opino.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Pero quiero oír que me lo digas..  
  
Sari: Mira, para serte sincera esta es una de las mejores historias que has escrito.  
  
Sky*Angeli: Hay gracias  
  
Sari: ¿Y por que la canción?  
  
Sky*Angeli: Siento que esa canción describe perfectamente como se sienten Zeta y Ro, me pareció perfecta.  
  
Sari: Que orgullo ne?  
  
Ahora que lo dices me siento particularmente orgullosa de este fic^^ ..y aunque siento que este ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos..yo quiero saber su opinión...díganme:  
  
¿Les ha parecido un buen fic o un pedazo de mie***?  
  
¿Les gustaría alguna continuación?  
  
¿Debo seguir escribiendo fics de Ro y Zeta?  
  
Espero sus reviews con ansias. 


End file.
